When you're gone
by DimiArmadillo
Summary: Starfire is at Tamaran on an important duty. Robin sends her a loved up email saying how much he misses her. the day Starfire is supposed to come home,there is a terrible accident. what happend? read and find out.RxS R and R please!
1. Chapter 1:Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own teen titans. HAPPY NOW. You've crushed the dreams of a lil girl. Sniff sniff. Lol**

My dearest Starfire,

How is Tamaran? I hope it's good. I hope your ok! I cant wait. Your coming home tomorrow. Back to Earth, back to the titans…. Back to me.

Heh. I know that sounds corny, but it's true. I just can't wait. You will be back n my arms soon my dear Starfire. I have missed you so much. Did I say that already? Anyway. I have missed our romantic moments, our secret hugs. Our secret smiles.

My arms feel incredibly lonely, not having your body next to mine for them to wrap around your waist. My lips are so cold, not having your pressed against mine to warm them.

Oh, how much I have missed that feeling. When you are back in my arms, my shining Star, I will cherish you. I will protect you, now and forever. I will never leave your side. You will come before anything else in my life.

I will love you more then I have loved anyone else before. You may find it hard to believe but it is true. Oh. My heart is leaping. It is past midnight. You will be back in my arms in no more then 6 hours.

I cannot wait for that wonderful moment. Have you ever heard the expression, love is priceless? Well, I now know what that means. And Starfire, you have helped me realize this.

I wish you a safe return, my love. You will be home soon and nothing will make me more happier. I shall see you soon Koriand'r.

Robin

Robin read over his letter. He smiled and emailed it to Starfire's communicator. He smiled and fell asleep, his dreams filled with a red haired, green eyed angel. He smiled.

The next morning..

Robin opened his eyes and looked at his clock. "5 minutes until she arrives" He murmured. He smiled and got dressed. He walked onto the roof where the rest of the titans where gathered.

He waked over to them, smiling. "Wonderful morning isn't it?" He beamed. The titans turned to face him. Robin's smile faded. "What's wrong. Raven, why are you crying?" Raven squeezed her eyes shut. "Robin, there's been an accident"

Robin's heart thumped incredibly loudly. "What kind of accident?" He whispered. Raven handed him the newspaper and continued to cry on BeastBoy's shoulder. Robin lowered his eyes to the heading and gasped. "No"

The heading bore the words "Space ship crashed on it's way to Earth". Robin looked up at Cyborg. "Is this Star's ship?" He asked. Cyborg hung his head. "Yes" He whispered.

Robin's heart stopped. "Is Starfire ok?" He asked urgently. "TELL ME" Cyborg looked up at Robin. "Robin, there were no survivors. Starfire is…dead"

**A/N: OH MAN. I REALLY didn't want to write those words. I really didn't. did you ike the story?? I hope so. Sad huh. Do you think I should add another chapter??? If I should, ill need 5 votes saying so. **

**Well, plz review and tell me what you think. BYE BYE**

_  
Clueless Dummii_


	2. Chapter 2: Robin

A/N: Well, Since SO many people demanded for another chappie, here ya go. This is a Robin chapter. Ok. Well, yer. Enjoy!!

_Let it go,  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in,  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
We will only just remember how it feels_

Robin fell to his knees, his heart wrenched in two. His grip slackened on the newspaper and it fluttered to the ground. He stared straight ahead, his eyes unseeing the cruel world beyond his mask. He slowly shook his head. "Starfire" He murmured. "STARFIRE" He screamed, lifting his head and screaming her name to the clouds.

The other titans had gone inside, grieving in their own way. A crack of lightning split the air. Dark clouds gathered. Far off, thunder rumbled as the first drops of rain began to fall. Robin pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes. In fury, he ripped off his mask.

_Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain_

Lightning flashed again, illuminating the bright blue orbs of Dick Grayson's eyes. When his mask was off, he was no longer Robin, but Dick Grayson who was free to feel and grieve.

_Let it slide,  
Let your troubles fall behind you  
Let it shine  
Until you feel it all around you  
And i don't mind  
If it's me you need to turn to  
We'll get by,  
It's the heart that really matters in the end_

He stood up, his mask in his hand. He stared out over the ocean. _She probably never even read my email, _He thought sadly. _She will never know how much she meant to me. Even if, no, when, I took her for granted. _He dragged his wrist across his eyes. "How could she" Robin said. He squeezed his eyelids shut. "Why did she leave me?" His shoulders shook as sadness over came him. He turned away.

_Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain_

"I should never of done this. Never" He sobbed. "Bruce was right. Falling for someone only brings more hurt and sorrow to the lover. Especially, if that person see's you everyday, all the time. I bought this on myself" He yelled furiously. He plastered his mask back over his face.

_All of my regret  
Will wash away some how  
But i can not forget  
The way i feel right now_

"I should have never loved her. Never. It's to hard for me. My heart feels as if it's been wrenched from my body. I can not feel and love EVER again. NEVER" He screamed, pressing his eyelids close together, his hands balled into fists.

In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away but these small hours  
These small hours, still remain,  
Still remain

And with that thought in his head, Robin slowly walked back inside the tower, his eyes dry, no love, no feeling in his heart. But even though Robin was not crying, the raindrops continued to fall from the sky, just like Robin's tears had fallen for Starfire. A few moments later, the rain stopped. Just like Robin.

These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These little wonders still remain

A/N: OOOOOOO SAD. I wanna cry!!! Starts crying. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Since so many people demanded for this chapter, its becoming a complete chapter story!! YAY. Lol. Anyway, REVIEW AND I'll update.!!!REVIEW. NOW. Lol. BYE

_Clueless Dummii_


	3. Chapter 3:Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or this song OK.

A/N: Here's chapter 3!! Hope you like it. !!

Raven sighed and slid into her favorite booth in her favorite depressing café. She stared at the stage where wanna-be poets where reciting their poems and/or songs. "Starfire" She murmured. "You will never know the effect you had on us. On Robin"

_Im tired of having bad hair days..  
__**It is always been rainy days..**__  
__**Im waiting for someone to come along**__  
__**Im so tired**_

Raven stared up at the stage and gasped in shock. A red-haired, green eyed girl was on stage, reciting her song. Raven's eyes filled with tears as she listened. "Starfire" She sobbed. "Why did you have to leave?"

_I can let goof you..  
You're in my whole subconscious  
Weren't done  
I never had enough of the pain_

Raven buried her head in her arms, still listening to the lyrics. They stung. They stung so bad, her heart felt as if it had stopped beating. She thought back to all the times she had had with Starfire. She had been so kind and innocent.

Every time she wanted to do something with Raven, say go to the shops, Raven would always turn her down. Harshly. No sympathy in her voice. And Starfire had been hurt. Raven thought about it some more. Starfire probably had the most hurt stored up in her, she was probably worse then the others.

_Don't wanna cry no more  
But im still gonna wait for you  
I'm totally distracted by you..  
Can you hear me?_

Tears welled in Raven's eyes as she stared at the girl on stage. Beside Raven, a cup blew to smithereens. She stared at in shock. Her emotions had shown!? Raven pressed the heels of her palms to her eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears. Raven was hurting at last. And she didn't like it one bit. She hated it.

A tear escaped from her eyes and trailed down her cheek. More tears followed suit. _Starfire. Why did you have to go? _She thought to herself. Her body shook. Raven was crying. And she wasn't trying to hide it.

_Please hear me now...  
My life's getting shorter  
Pls do something  
Wont you hear me now_

Applause erupted the room. Raven jerked her head up, wiping her cheeks, brushing away her tears. She looked up at the Starfire-look-a-like. The girl looked around and spotted her. She winked and walked down the stage.

But before the girl had turned around, Raven had seen her cheeks stained with tears as well. Raven looked away, her chin quivering. She stood up and walked out of the café and into the night.

A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww that's so sad. I hope you guys liked that story. If you wanted to know what the song is called, its called Don't wanna cry- Kamikazee.

Well, I REALLY hoped you like this chappie. Im gonna make more but ONLY when you review. I want at least 8 reviews for me to continue. OoOoOoOo the stakes are being raised. Lol. Whatever that means. Heheheeee.

Anyways, gtg. Remember, REVIEW and I'll update. 

_Clueless Dummii_

P.S: Look at the bottom of my profile page. You know, where I write stuff bout me. Anyway, theres some exciting news there. About teen titans. Make sure you read it!!you don't want to miss it. Its good news!!lol. BYE!!


	4. Chapter 4: Cyborg

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans or this song by Oasis –Stop crying your eyes out. 

A/N: Yes, another depressing chappie but its bout Cyborg this time k!!DW, only BeastBoy left n then I'll have more chappies but happy chappies!! YAY XD

Cyborg stared out of his window, watching the rushing water flow through his troubled mind. He sighed. "I can't believe my little sister is gone. Gone forever." He whispred. He turned around and sat down on his bed.

_Hold up... hold on... don't be scared  
You'll never change what's been and gone  
May your smile... Shine on... Don't be scared  
Your destiny may keep you warm._

He slipped his arm under his bed and pulled out a wooden chest. He brought it up and placed it on his lap, staring. He opened the chest and looked inside. Inside were pictures. Pictures of all his friends. Cyborg shuffled through them all and came across the picture he was looking for. His breath caught in his chest. It was Starfire.

"Starfire" He whispered, tears welling up in his eye. "I hope you're in a better place now and I hope you will never forget about us. Cyborg sniffed and placed the pictures back in the chest. He slid the chest back under his bed. He rested his head in his hands.

_Cos all of the stars are fading away  
Just try not to worry you'll see them some day  
Take what you need and be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out_

"Why did she leave? Robin needs her. We all do. This tower is gonna be so gloomy and miserable. Even Raven will miss her happiness" He whispered. He lay down on his bed and started to cry. "I miss you so much Star" He cried. "We all miss you" After a while, Cyborg stopped crying, allowing him to realize what he had just done.

"I cried? I've never cried before, ever." He murmured. "Not since the time my parents separated." He looked at his hands, bewildered at himself. "Well, I guess. I only cry when someone important to me is gone. And Starfire is definitely important. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Well, from now on, say good bye to happiness in this tower" He whispered. He stared out the window again. "And out of it" He stood up and walked out of his room, drying his tears as he went.

_Get up... Come on... why you scared  
You'll never change what been and gone_

A/N: OK I no its not that sad. But plz, I was so happy today, I couldn't findanything depressing to write. Im sorry if you guys hated that chappie. I promise u the nxt 1 will be better. Besides, writing depressing things for Cyborg is kinda hard. 

I no I no, this was a short chappie but plz, have pity on me. He SO hard to write about (Cyborg). WAAAAAAAAAAAAA DON'T HATE ME. Anyway. I want at least 2 reviews before I update!!!PLEASE!! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!!!!

_Clueless Dummii_

P.S: THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. _S2ashpash, RoseXxxXThorn, __**inuyashalover12345**__, Sta-R-obin, Hamsterfan, XxNightFirexX, CasaNova73099, RaeXXStarry, __**SaoirseWaveglow**__**tennisgal456**__**Haylie Winchester**__**final frost bite fantasy**_, AND_**SuPeR HyPeR chick 101**_

I LOVE U GUYS. Youre all practically constant reviewrs on my stories. YOU GUYS ROCK!! BYE!!

_Clueless Dummii_


	5. Chapter 5:BeastBoy

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITNAS for the BILLIONTH time. SHEESH.

A/N: HERE IS YOU NEXT CHAPPIE ABOUT BB! ENJOY!!

BeastBoy flopped onto his bed and sighed. "She's really gone. Gone forever. Nothing we can do will bring her back."

_Cold and frosty morning there's not a lot to say  
About the things caught in my mind  
And as the day is dawning my plane flew away  
With all the things caught in my mind_

And I don't wanna be there when you're coming down  
And I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground.

He sniffed sadly. "Life isn't fair." He wailed. He grabbed his pillow and flung it across the room in fury. He threw his head back, his hands on his forehead, his eyes closed. A tear leaked from under his eyelid.

BeastBoy opened his eyes angrily. He morphed into a bear. He picked up his desk and flung it against the wall. The desk broke and pieces of wood flew everywhere. BeastBoy morphed back into a human and slid down the wall, his shoulders shaking.

_So don't go away  
Say what you say  
But say that you'll stay  
Forever and a day in the time of my life_

_Cause I need more time  
Yes, I need more time, just to make things right_

He buried his head in his arms as he started to cry openly. "No-one understands" He sobbed. "No-one understands why I am always trying to make jokes. NO ONE. It's because I have experienced this pain before. And I never want to experience it again."

BeastBoy looked up, his face drenched with his own tears. "WHY DID STARFIRE MAKE ME FEEL THIS PAIN AGAIN?" He screamed. "I HATE IT I HATE IT I HATE IT"

_Damn my situation and the games I have to play  
With all the things caught in my mind  
Damn my education I can't find the words to say   
About the things caught in my mind_

_And I don't wanna be there when you're coming down  
And I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground_

He stood up and walked over to one of his shelves where he had pictures of all his friends. BeastBoy picked up the one with Starfire. He stared at it, anger clutching his heart. "She was the only one who went through the same pain as me. And now she is gone. I'm on my own. Again." He whispered. Fresh tears spilled out of his eyes. He brushed them away.

_So don't go away  
Say what you say  
But say that you'll stay  
Forever and a day in the time of my life  
Cause I need more time  
Yes, I need more time, just to make things right_ _(x3)_

He gripped the photo frame in both hands and hurled it at the wall. The glass on the frame shattered into a million pieces, just like his heart. "She was one of my best friends. And now she is gone." He sat down in the middle of his floor.

BeastBoy lay down and closed his eyes, his last thought on how he would overcome this pain, the pain in his heart.

_So don't go away_

A/N: And there is your BeastBoy chapter. If you want me to update, I want at least 2 reviews!! OMG YOU GUYS. I am so happy write now. I got 10 reviews yesterday. 

Thank you so much: S2ashpash, RoseXxxXThorn, inuyashalover12345, Sta-R-obin, Hamsterfan, XxNightFirexX, CasaNova73099, RaeXXStarry, SaoirseWaveglow, tennisgal, 456Haylie, Winchester, final frost bite fantasy, SuPeR HyPeR chick 101 AND TAUT13

YOU GUYS ROCK!!!! GUESS WHAT. THE NEXT CHAPPIE IS GONNA BE A HAPPY CHAPPIE AND OMG THAT RHYMED!!YAY. well, this might not of been the best chapter but, I hope you enjoyed it. Lol. Well, cya. 

_Clueless Dummii_

P.S: MATT CORBY WILL WIN AUSSIE IDOL. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I VOTED!! EEEEEEEEEEEEP. Anyways, gtg. BYE BYE


	6. Chapter 6:Slade and how SF crashed

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

Slade chuckled as he examined the screens plastered against one wall of his lair. The screens showed each individual titan: Robin, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg. Slade grinned.

"Isn't this wonderful? All of the titans, weak, from your disappearance. How do you feel, Starfire?" Slade turned around and walked over to a chained up Starfire. She glared at him and struggled against her bonds, but it was a fruitless attempt.

Her hands had been bolted against the wall above her head and her chains had been bolted against the wall also, making a Y shape. Her body was badly scarred, her clothes tattered, her face drenched with her own blood.

Slade grinned and trailed his finger along her jaw line. Starfire closed her eyes tight and clenched her jaw, fighting back the urge to bite his finger off. Slade sighed and walked away from her. He sat down on his swiveling chair and stared at her.

"You had no idea that I had someone undercover plant a bomb in your ship did you, Starfire?" He asked her, mockingly. Starfire ignored him and continued struggling. Slade smiled. "You will find that quite impossible. The chains are specially designed to relinquish any powers you have." He explained.

Starfire glared at him. "You will pay" She whispered, menacingly. Some blood trickled into her mouth. She spat it out angrily, right at Slade's feet. Slade ignored this gesture and continued glaring at her. "I wouldn't try to be all brave Kori" Starfire's eyes widened at her name.

"H-How do you K-Know M-My name?" She stammered. Slade laughed. "I have my ways." He turned back around to stare at the screens. "All I have to say is that this plan is going excellent. No miss-haps whatsoever."

"The titans think you are dead. I wouldn't have it any. Other. Way." Starfire stared at Slade. "They think I'm…dead? Did they even bother looking for me at all!?" She asked shrilly. "Probably not" Rage ran through Starfire's body like hot blood. _How could they?_

_Didn't they care about her one bit? _"But, I do know that they are all heartbroken that you are, supposedly, dead." Slade told her, calmly. Starfire sighed. So they did care about her.

"I have a feeling you will want to know what happened. How you ended up in this situation. Well, I am very happy to tell you…"

"_Koriand'r, you are wanted in the council room, my little bumgorf" Galfore said happily. Starfire smiled. "Of course" She flew over to a wooden door and walked inside, shutting the door behind her. _

_Galfore sighed. "I wish she did not have to leave after this meeting" He murmured. He shook his head and grinned. "But I will be happy with her decision." He walked away. _

_A snicker, merciless laughter. Blackfire rounded the corner, her hand on her hip. "Believe me sister dear, you won't just be leaving Tamaran, you will be leaving forever. Never to walk again in this universe." Blackfire laughed and walked outside, heading towards Starfire's plane._

_Blackfire looked around, observing her surroundings. She looked down at the bomb in her hand and grinned evilly. "Set to go off in…..hmm…lets say, two minutes." She set the timer on the bomb and flew inside the ship. _

_She placed the bomb under the engine of the plane and pressed, 'Initiate countdown'. She laughed and stood up. "Good bye my Dear sister" She whispered and flew out of the ship. As soon as Blackfire had left the ship, Starfire walked out, accompanied by guards and Galfore _

_The pilot stood next to Starfire. "Ready to go, your highness?" He asked her. Starfire smiled pleasantly. "Of course" Everyone boarded the plane, chatting excitedly. Starfire stood next to Galfore. He smiled down at her, a tear trickling down his cheek. "Goodbye, Princess" He said thickly, and enveloped her in a hug. _

"_Goodbye Galfore" Starfire cried, returning the hug. She detangled herself from him and gave him a watery smile. She walked up the stairs to the plane and waved. The pilot then asked her to enter. Starfire nodded and walked in, the door closing behind her._

_She settled down into her seat. Instantly, the plane rose up and left Tamran. Starfire peered out the window, watching her planet slowly become smaller and smaller in the distance. She settled down into her seat, yawning comfortably. _

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_BANG!_

_Starfire screamed as she was blasted into the wall. Her head hit the ceiling, knocking her unconscious. The nose of the plane started to dip towards Earth, gathering speed as it fell. _

_After a few minutes, the plane crashed into the border separating Jump City and Gotham. From within the plane, no-one moved…_

Slade finished telling Starfire what happened. She gasped. "Blackfire tried to kill…me?" She whispered, her eyes brimming with hot tears. Slade nodded. Starfire's gaze dropped to the floor. "My own sister…"

A/N: I would like to thank the following people for reviewing the previous chapter: Sta-R-obin, s2ashpash, Angiiee×3, XxNightfirexX, tennisgal456, Selenemoon118lina-twinkie. Thank you guys!! Your awesome!! 

Well, I just want to say, I'm sorry for not reviewing straight away. I haven't been on the computer for a while. Sad isn't it. Anyway, if you want me to update, I want at least, three reviews. Thanks!!

_Clueless Dummii_

P.S: I know I said this would be a happy chapter, but I thought, Hmm, how about explaining to you guys how Starfire crashed. So…yeah. Sorry. BYE!!


	7. Chapter 7: Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.**

Robin groaned and flopped onto his bed. He hit the side of it and fell to the floor. He groaned but did not move. "Why bother moving when Starfire won't be here to help me up anyways." Robin muttered bitterly. He slowly closed his eyes, preparing himself to drift into a world were imagination was at its greatest.

A loud siren erupted from all the speakers in the tower. Robin jerked himself awake and stood up, glancing around wildly. "What's going on?" He asked himself stupidly. He drew his attention to his door where someone was banging on it.

"Yo Robin, get out here. It's important." Cyborg yelled through the metal. Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He strode over to the door and opened it. "What's wrong?" He asked in a bored voice, the siren still thumping through his ear drums. "There's a fire" Cyborg yelled.

"A fire!?"

"That's what I said"

"But, where. How?"

"Come on" Cyborg grabbed Robin and ran down the hall where the smoke was thickest. Pinching his nose tightly so he wouldn't breathe any of it in, he followed Cyborg, who stood in front of a badly burned door. There was a name engraved at the top, but it had melted away.

"Who's room is this?" Robin cried, as the last sounds of the siren faded away. Cyborg stared at him sadly. "You'll see." He whispered, and threw his shoulder against the door. It fell over with a crash. Both of them covered their face when more smoke billowed out towards them.

Cyborg grabbed a hose that was next to the door and reeled it out. He turned on the nozzle and water issued out, hitting the place where the fire had stared, next to the curtains. The fire slowly burned out with a loud and angry hiss.

Cyborg pressed the palm of his hand to his fore-head shakily and fell to the floor. Robin slowly walked inside the room and opened up the window. He breathed in deeply as the smoke was blown away.

He glanced around the room. Robin's breath caught in his chest. "Starfire's room?" He fell to his knees in shock. His last memories of the girl he loved, gone. Gone forever. Robin's shoulders shook. He willed himself not to cry, at least, not in front of Cyborg.

H pressed the palm of his hands to his eyes, forcing the tears back in. _No, _He thought angrily. _I can't cry. _He shook his head and slowly stood back up. "Let's go" He murmured, and strode out the door.

As soon as he left the room, another siren called out. Knowing what this siren meant, Robin ran to the TV room, where the screen showed Slade. "Slade" Robin spat. "What do you want?" Slade chuckled, just as the rest of the titans ran in.

"Did you like the little present I left for you?" He boasted. Robin's eyes widened in shock. "You lit that fire in Starfire's room?" He hissed. Slade nodded. "Naturally." Rage ran through Robin's body. "How could you Slade? Starfire is dead" He roared. Slade glared at him. "I don't think so" He grinned.

The camera moved around the room to show a chained up Starfire, desperately trying to communicate with the titans. Robin's eyes widened when he saw how much distress she was in. Tears poured down Starfire's face as she looked at him. Robin looked away, the back of his eyes burning.

"How could you Slade?" He yelled. Slade came back into view. "You won't be able to find her Robin. You never will find her. Her bones will rot here from old age." Robin tuned out his voice when he looked out into the background behind Slade. There was a window, and it had the Eiffel tower twinkling in the far off distance.

Robin grinned. "I wont be so sure Slade" He walked over to the key board, and switched the screen off. He turned back to the titans. "She's in Paris. That's where Starfire is" He said, triumph filling his voice.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter 7. I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my previous chapter. You guys are awesome. Anyway, here you are: ****s2ashpash****SuPeR HyPeR chick 101****Koriand'r Grayson****Harry Potter Fan 1994****tennisgal456**** AND ****Sta-R-obin**

**Well, I want at least 3 reviews before I update. Please and thank you!**

**By the way, here is a sneak preview of the next chapter. **

_Slade grinned as the message between him and the titans was terminated. He turned around and headed to the window which had the Eiffel tower. He sighed. "The titans think that you are in Paris, Starfire. How wrong they are." And he pulled the "window" of the wall. It was only a picture…_

Ohhhh thrills and chills. I know you want to know what happens next. So please, review!!

_Clueless Dummii_

P.S: Join the "We hate Blackfire and Slade club". I know you want to join. We have ice-cream and chocolate. Mmmmmm tempting, is it not. Heheheheee. Well, BYE!!


	8. Chapter 8:Arriving in Paris Robin2

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, blah blah blah BLAH!!! 

A/N: OK, this is a Robin chapter!! ENJOY!!D

Robin grinned happily as he stared at the joyful faces of the other titans. _She's alive. She's in Paris! _He thought, happiness overwhelming him and flooding out every other thought in his brain.

"Let's go, ya'll" Cyborg yelled. Nodding, the other titans ran and flew towards the garage. The titans headed into the T-Ship. They sat down and buckled themselves in, waiting for takeoff. Cyborg pressed a button on the dashboard, and the roof above them opened up.

"All systems go" He yelled. Robin nodded. "Titans, Launch" He cried, and with a burst of speed, they flew up into the sky. Up in the front part of the air-craft, Robin was shaking with excitement, worry and anger. He was excited that Starfire was alive and he would find her, he was worried about the state she was in, how badly bruised and broken her body was, and anger because Slade was so cold-hearted that he had done this to her.

_When I get my hands on Slade, I'm gonna hurt him so bad, that his grand-children's grand-children will feel the pain, _He thought angrily. He yelped in pain. Robin looked down at his hands to see that they were bleeding. He slowly uncurled his fingers, which had been burrowing deeper and deeper into his skin, drawing blood, thanks to his fingernails.

He cursed. A click sounded in the microphone in his ear as Raven spoke to him. "Robin" She said sharply. "No swearing" She then clicked off. Robin grumbled. "Whatever you say, mum" He shook his head and focused his attention in front of him.

A ripple of excitement went through his body. _I'm coming Star!_ He thought defiantly. Robin moved his hand up to the microphone in his ear. "Cyborg, give us some more power" He demanded. Cyborg instantly replied. "My Pleasure"

All the titans were thrust back in their seats as the power picked up. Since they were going so fast, they arrived in Paris with one hour. Cyborg landed the T-ship carefully in the forest, a few miles away from the city of lights itself.

"Phew. We made it. And we're alive! Bonus!" Beast Boy cried. Robin laughed as Raven glared at Beast Boy. The titans stared at Robin, shocked. "Err, you ok man?" Cyborg asked worriedly. Robin nodded. "I'm just happy that-that.." He couldn't risk saying that he was happy because Starfire would be back home with him, because the titans would laugh at him if he did.

"I'm just happy that were gonna take Slade down once and for all" Robin finished confidently. The rest of the titans gave each other disbelieving looks that said, Yer right. They all knew about Robin's crush on Starfire, even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Whatever" Raven murmured in her monotone voice. "Let's go" Beast Boy started waving his arms frantically. "We don't even know where were going dude's" Raven stared at Beast Boy in mock amazement. "My god. He's right"

"Don't worry ya'll, I have a tracker in my arm which can instantly locate Slade within the twenty kilometer distance." Cyborg explained, poking buttons on his arm. Robin nodded. "Good, let's go" He commanded.

Robin couldn't wait. Very soon, Starfire would be back home. He would start something with her, a relationship. But if she said no, she would know how he felt about her. He would risk his life for her. He would do anything for her. And if she didn't know that, well, he just wasn't doing it right.

"Hold up Robin" Cyborg murmured. "What's wrong?" Cyborg looked up at the rest of the titans, a worried expression on his face. "Slade, he's not here. He's not in Paris."

"WHAT!" Robin yelled-

-and about a hundred of Slade's robots surrounded them. Raven growled. "Look's like we've wondered into a trap." Beast Boy stared at Raven, "Ya think!?"

A/N: OK. That might not have been a good chapter but….yeah. Its there. YAY, PEOPLE HAVE JOINED MY CUB!!!WOOT WOOT!! Lol. I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing my previous chapter!!!

Koriand'r GraysonTAUT13lina-twinkietorral11tennisgal456s2ashpashAngiieex3Sta-R-obinHamster FanXxNightfirexX

You guy's hav practically reviewed all my chapters for this story and my other stories. You guys are awesome!!

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. To make me update, I wish for 4 reviews!!

THANKS!!

_Clueless Dummii_

P.S: I am in deep pain. Who here has braces? Who here has an expander? Well guess what, I have BOTH!! It hurts because you have to tighten the expander every day. cries It burns. AND the other reason it hurts is because there's a bit of wire at the end of my braces and it wasn't cut off properly, so it's digging into the inside of my cheek and its making scars and sores there. FEEL SORRY FOR ME!!!WAAAAAAAAA. 


	9. Chapter 9:Arriving in Paris Raven2

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, blah blah blah BLAH!!! 

A/N: OK, this is a Raven chapter!! ENJOY!! D

Raven grinned happily as she stared at the joyful faces of the other titans. _She's alive. She's in Paris! _She thought. In a way, she was happy Starfire was going to be found but she was still unhappy and concerned about the reactions of the other titans.

As she stared at Robin, she felt a twinge of jealousy flow through her. Raven knew Robin was going to try and ask Starfire about a relationship with him. The reason Raven was jealous was because she thought she could never have that joy. She put on a brave smile anyway.

"Let's go, ya'll" Cyborg yelled. Nodding, the other titans ran and flew towards the garage. They headed into the T-Ship. The titans sat down and buckled themselves in, waiting for takeoff. Cyborg pressed a button on the dashboard, and the roof above them opened up.

"All systems go" He yelled. Robin nodded. "Titans, Launch" He cried, and with a burst of speed, they flew up into the sky. Raven sighed. She felt like something was wrong, something that didn't seem right. She thought back to her dream last night.

Flashback

Raven tossed and turned in her bed, drenched in sweat. She moaned and kicked the covers off her as she dwelled further into her mind. Spasms corrupted her body as she had a strange dream.

_Slade chuckled. "Starfire, the titans think you are in Paris. Oh how wrong they are" He cried. He grabbed the "window" which had the Eiffel Tower on it. It fell to the floor. It was only a picture…_

_Starfire burst into tears. "How could you Slade" She screamed. Slade whirled around and stared at her. "Stupid girl" He hissed, and smacked Starfire across the cheek. Starfire's screams were mingled with Raven's as both shared the same pain. _

Raven woke up, gasping for breath. "It was only a dream" She whispered. "Only a dream" And she drifted back into sleep, not giving another thought.

End Flashback

Raven closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek. _The pain, it felt so…real. _She thought. She shook her head. Raven's eyes flew open as she heard Robin swear. Grumbling, Raven turned on her microphone. "Robin, don't swear" She demanded. Before she clicked off, she heard Robin mumble, "Whatever you say, mum"

Raven groaned-

-And was thrust back into her seat by an incredible burst of speed. "Boys" She murmured. After a few hours, the ship landed in the forest. The titans piled out breathlessly.

"Phew. We made it. And we're alive! Bonus!" Beast Boy cried. Robin laughed as Raven glared at Beast Boy. The titans stared at Robin, shocked. "Err, you ok man?" Cyborg asked worriedly. Robin nodded. "I'm just happy that-that.." Raven grinne wickedly. She knew what Robin WANTED to say, except he would never admit it.

"I'm just happy that were gonna take Slade down once and for all" Robin finished confidently. The rest of the titans gave each other disbelieving looks that said, Yer right. They all knew about Robin's crush on Starfire, even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Whatever" Raven murmured in her monotone voice. "Let's go" Beast Boy started waving his arms frantically. "We don't even know where were going dude's" Raven stared at Beast Boy in mock amazement. "My god. He's right" Inside her mind, she was in shock. _Beast Boy even knew that. I even forgot. And that's saying something because I never forget. _She thought.

"Don't worry ya'll, I have a tracker in my arm which can instantly locate Slade within the twenty kilometer distance." Cyborg explained, poking buttons on his arm. Robin nodded. "Good, let's go" He commanded.

Raven nodded and slowly started to glide off towards the city, going very slowly. She sensed that something was going to happen soon, so she stayed close to her teammates.

"Hold up Robin" Cyborg murmured. "What's wrong?" Cyborg looked up at the rest of the titans, a worried expression on his face. "Slade, he's not here. He's not in Paris."

Raven froze. _Oh no. _She thought. _No, no, no, no. _"WHAT!" Robin yelled-

-and about a hundred of Slade's robots surrounded them. Raven growled. "Look's like we've wondered into a trap." Beast Boy stared at Raven, "Ya think!?"

A/N: Well, there's your Raven chapter.! I hope you liked it! I would like to thank the following reviewers for reviewing chapter 8!!

s2ashpash

raeXXstarry

Koriand'r Grayson

lina-twinkie

tennisgal456

Sta-R-obin

You guy's rock. You review every chapter!! Thanks. 

Well, I would like 4 reviews fist so I can update!! 

BYE

_Clueless Dummii_

P.S: ARE YOU HAPPY CARTOON NETWORK?? YOU'VE CANCELLED TEEN TITANS. Yes my readers, today was the last day. AND I MISSED IT. "Sob" I hate myself right now. 

cries. They're so mean. Anyway, I got my wire fixed!!! No ore digging into the side of my cheek anymore. IM FREE!! YAY. Im so relieved, let me tell you that!! Anyways, I really got to go now.

BYE!! Again

_Clueless Dummii_


	10. Chapter 10: Arriving in Paris Cyborg2

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans!**

**A/N: HERES YOUR CYBORG CHAPTER!**

Cyborg grinned happily as he stared at the joyful faces of the other titans. _She's alive. She's in Paris! My little sister is ok!_ He thought happily. _Everything's going to be alright. Robin's probably over the moon. _

"Let's go, ya'll" Cyborg yelled. Nodding, the other titans ran and flew towards the garage. They headed into the T-Ship. The titans sat down and buckled themselves in, waiting for takeoff. Cyborg pressed a button on the dashboard, and the roof above them opened up.

"All systems go" He yelled. From further up the ship, Cyborg heard Robin yell. "Titans, Launch". With a burst of speed, they flew up into the sky. Cyborg grinned broadly. He focused his attention on the digital map. He typed in the co-ordinates to Paris on the keyboard. A smooth female voice issued out of the speakers. 'Access approved. New co-ordinates. Paris'

Cyborg sighed and put his feet on the dashboard. "Ah, relaxing time" He murmured. He closed his eyes-

And was woken up by bickering over the microphone speakers. He heard Robin swear, and Raven clicked on. "Robin, don't swear" She demanded. She clicked off. Cyborg laughed as he heard Robin mumble, "Whatever you say, mum"

Robin clicked onto Cyborg's microphone. "Cyborg. Give us more speed" Cyborg grinned evilly. "My pleasure" He took his feet of the dashboard and pressed a blue button. Instantly, He slid back in his seat, the force of the speed overpowering him. Cyborg gave a whoop of delight.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking bout" Since they were going so fast, they arrived in Paris with one hour. Cyborg landed the T-ship carefully in the forest, a few miles away from the city of lights itself.

"Phew. We made it. And we're alive! Bonus!" Beast Boy cried. Robin laughed as Raven glared at Beast Boy. The titans stared at Robin, shocked. "Err, you ok man?" Cyborg asked worriedly. Robin nodded. "I'm just happy that-that.." He trailed off. Cyborg grinned. _Your just happy that Starfire's coming home and your gonna make out with her until her lips fall off. _He thought. Cyborg snickered.

"I'm just happy that were gonna take Slade down once and for all" Robin finished confidently. The rest of the titans gave each other disbelieving looks that said, 'Yer right'. They all knew about Robin's crush on Starfire, even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Whatever" Raven murmured in her monotone voice. "Let's go" Beast Boy started waving his arms frantically. "We don't even know where were going dude's" Raven stared at Beast Boy in mock amazement. "My god. He's right"

Cyborg sighed. "Don't worry ya'll, I have a tracker in my arm which can instantly locate Slade within the twenty kilometer distance." He explained, poking buttons on his arm. Robin nodded. "Good, let's go" He commanded.

Cyborg typed in the word 'Slade' on the built in keyboard. The map moved around, capturing different views of Paris. After a few minutes, the scan came up, 'Object not found'. Cyborg gulped. _This cant be good. _He thought.

"Hold up Robin" Cyborg murmured. "What's wrong?" Cyborg looked up at the rest of the titans, a worried expression on his face. "Slade, he's not here. He's not in Paris."

"WHAT!" Robin yelled-

-and about a hundred of Slade's robots surrounded them. Raven growled. "Look's like we've wondered into a trap." Beast Boy stared at Raven, "Ya think!?"

**A/N: OK, well that concludes chapter 10. I hope you liked it! GUESS WHAT!! SCHOOL'S OVER!!! YAY. 6 weeks of pure heaven. Then school for 10 weeks. Then 2 weeks off. Then school for 10 weeks. Then 2 weeks off. Then school for 10 weeks. Then 2 weeks off. Then school for 10 weeks, THEN 6 WEEKS OFF!!**

**This rules!! Anyway, I'm pretty sure you don't want to here about that. It's my dad's birthday today!! If you review, please say HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Lol. Please. It would mean a lot. \**

**Anyway, 6 MORE DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!! YAY. **

**I CANT WAIT!!**

**OK, for me to update, I want at least 5 reviews!!**

**I would like to thank these people for reviewing the previous chapter.**

**s2ashpash**

**lina-twinkie**

**raeXXstarry**

**SuPeR HyPeR chick 101**

**nadiagirl**

**tennisgal456**

**Hamster Fan**

**Well, I'm going to go now! BYE!!**

_Clueless Dummii_


	11. Chapter 11: Beast Boy2 and the fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans! Or do i….**

**A/N: Here is your Beast Boy chapter AND the fighting scene between good and evil. Goodtitans, badSlades evil Hench robots who I REALLY want to kill right now!!!**

Beast Boy did a little victory dance while the other titans stared at each other with complete and utter happiness plastered on their faces. _Go Beast Boy, Go Beast Boy. You got your friend back. Get Funky!_ He thought.

"Let's go, ya'll" Cyborg yelled. Nodding, the other titans ran and flew towards the garage. They headed into the T-Ship. The titans sat down and buckled themselves in, waiting for takeoff. Cyborg pressed a button on the dashboard, and the roof above them opened up.

"All systems go" He yelled. Beast Boy heard Robin yell. "Titans, Launch". With a burst of speed, they flew up into the sky. Beast Boy grinned and fished out his magazine from under his seat. "Hmm, I wonder what else is under this chair" He mused. He ducked his head under the chair and stared around in awe. "My god" He whispered.

Beast Boy picked up a packet of tofu. "That's where it went" He chuckled. He opened up the packet and nearly fainted. "The smell..i'm dying" He croaked. Beast Boy pinched his nose and looked at the expiry date on the packet. "Expires 10th of July 1999" He read. "That's why it stinks."

With his head still under the chair, he heard the microphone speakers turn on. He heard Robin swear, and Raven clicked on. "Robin, don't swear" She demanded. She clicked off. Beast Boy roared with laughter as he heard Robin mumble, "Whatever you say, mum"

"Hmm, anything else under this chair?" Beast Boy asked himself. "Most probably. Just as he was about to pull his head out from under the chair, he slipped under it from the fresh burst of speed Cyborg had given. Beast Boy sat up on his chair, his hands on his head. "My head. My wonderful, gorgeous head is now bruised" He wailed.

"I'm gonna kill Cyborg, if it's the last thing I EVER DO" He announced dramatically. Since they were going so fast, the titans arrived in Paris with one hour. Cyborg landed the T-ship carefully in the forest, a few miles away from the city of lights itself.

"Phew. We made it. And we're alive! Bonus!" Beast Boy cried. Robin laughed as Raven glared at Beast Boy. The titans stared at Robin, shocked. "Err, you ok man?" Cyborg asked worriedly. Robin nodded. "I'm just happy that-that.." He trailed off. Beast Boy silently laughed.

_Your just happy that Starfire will come home and you'll do magical things with her, _He thought. _Oh my. Is my mind really that dirty? _He asked himself in shock. His conscience answered. _Yep, pretty much. _

Beast Boy shrugged. Oh well. "I'm just happy that were gonna take Slade down once and for all" Robin finished confidently. The rest of the titans gave each other disbelieving looks that said, 'Yer right'. They all knew about Robin's crush on Starfire, even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Whatever" Raven murmured in her monotone voice. "Let's go" Beast Boy started waving his arms frantically. "We don't even know where were going dude's" Raven stared at Beast Boy in mock amazement. "My god. He's right"

Beast Boy shot Raven a sarcastic look.

Cyborg sighed. "Don't worry ya'll, I have a tracker in my arm which can instantly locate Slade within the twenty kilometer distance." He explained, poking buttons on his arm. Robin nodded. "Good, let's go" He commanded.

Beast Boy grinned happily. _Were..of to save Starfire, Starfire, Starfire. Were off to save Starfire if it's the last thing we do, _He silently sung, using the melody of "Following the leader".

"Hold up Robin" Cyborg murmured. "What's wrong?" Cyborg looked up at the rest of the titans, a worried expression on his face. "Slade, he's not here. He's not in Paris."

"WHAT!" Robin yelled-

-and about a hundred of Slade's robots surrounded them. Raven growled. "Look's like we've wondered into a trap." Beast Boy stared at Raven, "Ya think!?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Wow raven. Way to state the OBVIOUS" Beast Boy muttered. Raven hissed at him. "Just shut up and fight" "Titans Go!" Robin shouted. Using her powers, Raven chanted "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS" A large bubble of her power circled around forty of the Robots and sucked them within the bubble.

Raven grinned as she slowly lifted them up into the air. She clenched her fists and the bubble shrank so small that the robots within were destroyed. Raven's vision swum before her. She closed her eyes and fainted clean away on the floor.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy cried. He ran over to her and cradled her in his arms. He picked her up and placed her inside the T-ship, out of harms way. Beast Boy returned to the battlefield, ready to take as many robots down as he possible could. He morphed into a T-Rex, flinging his tail around him, sending ten robots flying into the forest, several cuts, dents and malfunctions happening to them.

Robin twirled his Bo-Staff between his fingers. "You know how hard it is to do that" One Robot said to another. "Yeah I know I can't do that" Said the other one. Their conversation was interrupted by the staff swinging them into the chest and knocking them away, along with twenty others.

Cyborg grinned. "My turn" He cried. He charged up his sonic cannon and blasted the remaining twenty eight robots. "Booya" The titans slowly walked back to the T-Ship. "Starfire isn't here. WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Robin roared.

Robin's communicator sounded. He flipped it open, showing Slade's face on the screen. "Hello Robin" Slade cooed. "Slade" If Robin gripped the communicator any tighter, it would probably shatter. "Where is she Slade?" Robin demanded. "Where is who?"

"Starfire. What have you done with her?" Slade chuckled. "She is right here." Robin's communicator screen showed Starfire's unconscious face. Robin's heart went out to her. Her face was bloody and she had many cuts and scrapes.

"What have you done?" Robin whispered in shock. Slade grinned. "Nothing." He pressed a button on his suit and Starfire instantly woke up screaming. Robin panicked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He shrieked. "Giving her a nice little shock. Don't worry. Shes not going to die…..

…yet" And Slade clicked off.

**A/N: OH NO. A cliff hanger. Oh you guys must absolutely positively HATE ME. Lol. Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter!! its probably the longest so far. If you want me to update, I want at least 6 reviews.**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO WISHED MY DADDY A HAPPY BIRTHDAY. He says thank you to all. Lol. Well, I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing!**

**XxNightfirexX**

**TAUT13**

**Haylie Winchester**

**raeXXstarry**

**SuPeR HyPeR chick 101**

**lina-twinkie**

**tennisgal456**

**ttfan111robstar1**

**Can I ask you guys something. OK, I've read a few stories and a few of them say "Winner of most suspenseful story" Or something like that. Are there really awards? Cause that is so cool. Also, why is it the dat that says, when published, ya know, up the top where it says, author, date, rating. Blah blah blah. Yeah, why is it that when I update, its always a day behind because today is the 21****st****. Is it because there are different time zones everywhere? **

**And second, If you don't like the story, please don't use my pen name as an example. Its really harsh and mean. I know most of you don't but a couple of people have and I was wondering, please refrain. **

**Thanks. Anyways, I'm going. BYE**

_Clueless Dummii_

**P.S: CHRISTMAS IN FOUR DAYS!!CANT WAIT. If I don't update by then, Merry Christmas everyone!!**


	12. Chapter 12:Ever felt Betrayed?

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans but you already know that don't you. (Note the sarcasm) 

2 weeks later…

Robin stormed into the kitchen were the rest of the titans were gathered. "Two weeks. Two freaking weeks and we still haven't found her. We've looked everywhere." He fumed. The titans stared at him sadly. "Robin" Raven whispered. "We know"

Robin glared at her. "Then why are the rest of you sitting on your cakes and not HELPING ME?" "Dude, we only sat down for five minutes. I think we need a break" Beast Boy snapped back angrily. Robin collapsed in a chair wearily. "Two weeks. That's how long ago Slade tortured her before my very eyes, telling us that he would kill her." He croaked.

Raven placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we should check out his old hide-out" She suggested helpfully. Robin looked at her. "That's too obvious. He wouldn't hide her there because he knew that's where we would look straight away." He replied. All of the titans sighed, sadness over coming them.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Starfire screamed as her body writhed in pain. "Please, STOP" She screamed. "Please" Slade shoved his face in front of hers. "No" He hissed. "I will not stop." Starfire burst into tears. "Why?" She wept. "Why?" Slade grinned.

"Because. You are Robin's weakness. And I am determined for him to find you" Starfire gasped. "If I w-was Robin's wea-weakness, h-he wou-would of come f-for me by n-now" She shivered. Slade stepped back, regarding Starfire thoughtfully.

He smirked and pressed a button on his suit. Starfire screamed in pain as Slade boosted up the shock power to 100 percent. She struggled against her bonds. "NO" She shrieked. "NO" She ripped her arms from her bonds and kicked her legs, freeing herself. Slade gasped. "How did she get out?" He whispered. He narrowed his eyes. "No. You will not escape" He rorared.

Starfire shakily flew up into the sky. "Game over" She croaked, and flew off, Slade's screams vibrating in her eardrums.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"I think I'm gonna go to my room" Beast Boy said quietly. Cyborg agreed and the both of them headed off. Robin groaned, stood up, walked over to the couch and sat down. Raven sat down next to him. "You ok?" She asked.

Robin gave a weak chuckle and looked at her. "What do you think?" Raven stared at the ground and placed her hand over Robin's. "We'll find her. Just have faith in your teammates" Robin looked at her. "That's what Starfire would tell me" He murmured.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Starfire smiled happily as she neared Titan's tower. _I will see them again. Finally, after so long. _She thought happily. She suddenly winced in pain and clutched her side. _I will have to ask Cyborg to help me. _

_I wonder which room Robin is located in. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Robin continued to look at Raven. "Thank you Raven. You have been a great friend these past few weeks. I-I don't know what I would of done without you" Raven blushed. "It was my pleasure"

Raven looked up into Robin's mask and grinned shyly. Robin smiled back and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. _Stop. What are you doing? _He thought. _Stop while you're ahead. _Shaking his head, Robin placed his hand on Raven's cheek and scooted closer to her.

XOXOXOXOXO

Starfire hummed silently to herself as she flew up the tower, peering in through all the windows. She smiled and stopped as she saw Robin sitting next to Raven. "Robin" She called out faintly. Robin didn't hear her.

She gasped as she saw Robin put his hand to Raven's cheek. "NO" She screamed. "ROBIN NO"

XOXOXOXOXO

Robin heard someone softly calling out to him, calling No" He blocked it out-

-And pressed his lips against Raven's.

A/N: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Believe me, I did not want to write those words. I'm a RobRae hater. Lol. If you wish to send an angry mob towards my house, good luck with that. 

Anyway, I hope everyone had a great Christmas and I hope you all have a happy new year! I cant wait to see the lights on the harbour bridge. They always look so cool.

GUESS WHAT!!i bought an ipod touch with my chrstmas money. I swear, its so awesome. AND I dyed my hair purple. Oh no, I just realized. I HAVE RAVENS HAIR. AGHHH. 

I would like to thank the following reviewers for, well, reviewing my previous chapter. 

tennisgal456

raeXXstarry

inuyashalover12345

Sta-R-obin

Marlicat

XxNightfirexX

By the way, sorry for the short chapter. I promise it'll be longer for the next chapter. Because, there's gonna be a song. (Gasp) I love this song. I wonder if any of you guys will be able to guess it. 

BYE

_Clueless Dummii_

P.S: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!(Read this P.S note on New Years Eve. Ha)


	13. Chapter 13Apologize

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen titans

A/N: Oh my gosh you guys. The amount of people who reviewed!! I swear I wanted to cry. You guys are awesome. So im gonna mention you guys first! Thank you:

_**Harry Potter Fan 1994**_

_**lina-twinkie**_

_**FairieAngelx3o**_

_**XxNightfirexX**_

_**torral11**_

_**Royalfire14**_

_**tennisgal456**_

_**rob-star62**_

_**Sta-R-obin**_

_**'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe...**_

_**s2ashpash**_

_**cheekylildevil**_

_**TAUT13**_

You guys rule. Well, I'm gonna start the story now so..enjoy!!

Several things happened at once. Raven slapped Robin, Beast Boy stormed into the room and grabbed Raven and Starfire screamed. Robin looked out the window and his eyes widened. "STARFIRE" He yelled.

Starfire stared at Robin through the glass, tears running down her pale cheeks. She turned around and started to fly off. "NO" Robin cried. He ran over to the window and smashed it, creating a hole big enough for him. He grabbed his grappling hook and swung after Starfire who was hiding in the forest.

XOXOXOXOXO

Starfire slowly flew through the forest, her face covered in tears. _He betrayed me. I thought he actually cared about me but he kissed Raven. _She thought. She broke out into a fresh wave of sobs.

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound_

Starfire fell to the ground. Stunned, she tried to fly but couldn't. _My powers are controlled by emotions and my flight is controlled by how happy I am. _She thought sadly. _And right now there is nothing to be happy about. _

"Starfire" Someone cried. Starfire froze and hid behind a tree. She peered around the side and groaned at who it was. "Where are you Star?" Robin whispered. "I know you're here. Please come out. I want to say I'm sorry" Starfire pressed her eyelids shut together, willing herself not to break down crying again.

_You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

Robin looked around him and saw red hair behind a tree. He ran over to the tree and found Starfire, her eyes closed. He grabbed her shoulders. "Star. Starfire. It's Robin" He whispered. Starfire opened her eyes. Robin recoiled in shock when he saw her eyes glowing.

Starfire bought her hands up to her sides, conjuring up her star bolts. "Leave. Me. Alone" She shrieked. She threw a star bolt at Robin's head, but he easily dodged it. "STARFIRE STOP" He cried out desperately. Starfire growled. "NO. I LOVE YOU ROBIN. I LOVE YOU AND I SEE YOU KISSING RAVEN. HOW COULD YOU?"

"Kori" Robin said weakly. Starfire gasped, and relinquished her star bolts. Robin walked over to her and held her hands. "I-I'm sorry Star. It's just, Raven said something that reminded me so much of you, and for a second there, I thought she was you. I-I'm sorry." Starfire narrowed her eyes and ripped her hands away from Robin's.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

"You don't get it do you" She hissed. "When I saw what happened in there, I was gone. You broke my heart Robin. And I don't care what excuse you make up, I don't think I can ever forgive you"

Robin looked at the ground. "Star. You don't mean that" He murmured, looking into her eyes. Starfire glowered back at him. "I mean it" She said coldly. She turned around and slowly started to walk off. Determined, Robin grabbed her hand and swing her around to face him again. In fury, Starfire slapped him.

Robin fell to the ground, his hand over his cheek. "What was that for?" He fumed. He looked up at Starfire and was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new - yeah yeah_

"I must leave" She whispered. Starfire turned around and ran off. "Starfire" Robin called.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Starfire ran out of the forest, tears blinding her vision. _I can't believe I did that. I told him I don't love him. But I do. I love him so much. _She thought. She shook the thought away. _NO. He kissed Raven. He does not deserve your love. He betrayed you. _

_I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

Panting, Starfire ran into the city. "Where can I hide?" She said to herself. She looked around urgently. "I can hide between houses for now"

Starfire ran into an alleyway between two shops. She stared around nervously. She leaned against the brick wall of the shop and slid down, burying her head in her arms. _Everything has gone wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong. _She thought. "Robin".

She said the name out loud, and instantly burst into tears again. "Why did you do this to me" She wept.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

After a few minutes of crying, Starfire lay down on the ground, wiped out. She closed her eyes as darkness engulfed her. A few hours later, Starfire woke with a start to find that the sky was pitch black. "It is night-time" She murmured. "Why am I here?" She mused.

"Oh right" Starfire said bitterly. "Robin" She sighed sadly-

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._

-and was thrown against the wall. A covered hand was placed over her mouth. _What's going on? _Starfire thought wildly. "Long time no see" Hissed a man's voice. He stepped closer to her. Starfire gasped as her eyes grew accustomed to the dark. It was Red X.

A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter!! For me to update, I want at least 6 reviews!!! Ok, BYE YOU GUYS!!

_Clueless Dummii_

P.S: I WISH EVERYONE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


	14. Chapter 14:Red X

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans or the song Apologize –chapter 13-

A/N: I'd like to thank all my reviewers and once again, I shall mention you first!

'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe...

TAUT13

Haylie Winchester

lina-twinkie

torral11

imacowgirl

SuPeR HyPeR chick 101

s2ashpash

Royal Blue

tennisgal456

cheekylildevil

raeXXstarry

XxNightfirexX

Twili Destiny

Harry Potter Fan 1994

rob-star62

linzheart92

inuyashalover12345

Marlicat

Thank you guys. I was really astounded by all the reviews!! Well, I'm going to shut up now and start the story! XD

Starfire tried to scream against the gloved hand. _Why is this happening to me? _She thought sadly. Her body thrashed against Red X's as she tried to get away. "What's wrong cutie? I thought you liked me. After all, I did save your life" Red X whispered in her ear.

Starfire froze. Red X chuckled. "That's better. Now tell me. What's a pretty girl like you doing here in the big bad city at night?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. _(Remember that part. You may already know what's going on here.)_

He slowly removed his hand from her mouth but slammed it back after Starfire tried screaming. Red X growled and pasted an X over her mouth, sealing it closed. He then pressed his hand against her eyes and sealed them shut with another X.

Red X then moved both her wrist to the concrete wall and held them there, sealing X's on them. He then did the same thing to her ankles. He stepped back, admiring his work. "That's better" Red X murmured sadly. _I wish I didn't have to do this to her, but I have no choice. _

He sighed and pulled out a needle that already contained some liquid. "This wont hurt a bit" Red X assured Starfire. She shook her body, her voice muffled. _Whatever you are doing, I do not wish to participate. _

Red X slowly injected the liquid into Starfire's body. She gasped and instantly fell unconscious. Red X threw away the needle and unstuck Starfire from the wall. He then flung her over his shoulder, taking her back to where he lived…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Red X gently lay Starfire down on his bed. He positioned her so that she was comfortable when she woke up. He groaned and sat down next to her, his head in his hands. _Damnit. Why did I have to drug her? I wish I hadn't. _He thought.

Red X stared down at Starfire's sleeping form. He smiled to himself. "God she's beautiful when she's asleep. Like-like an angel" He said softly. He brushed away some of the hair that was hanging over her face.

He gasped when he saw her starting to stir. Red X quickly pinned her wrists and ankles to the bed with X's again so she would not be able to escape. He then slowly removed the X that was covering her mouth so that they could talk.

As soon as he was done, Starfire began ranting at him. "You KLORBAG. You are a vicious, VICIOUS MAN. I was captured by Slade then you take me away too. Why am I here? EXPLAIN YOURSELF or suffer the consequences." She shrieked.

Red X panicked. "Sshh" He said desperately. "Please" "NO! Tell me why I am here"

"I will if you just keep quiet" Starfire's voice died down. "Explain" She said through gritted teeth. Red X sighed. "I bought you here because you were hiding in an alley and there are thieves out there-" "Like you?" Starfire quickly pointed out.

"Yes-NO. No damnit. I'm not here to hurt you. Or hold you hostage. I brought you here so that I can convince you to go back to titans Tower" Red X explained. Starfire burst into tears. "I can't go back" She cried. "Robin h-he kissed Raven. And-and I love Robin. But he clearly does not love me back. I was thinking I should quit the team. Even if I did forgive him, I couldn't go back. I-I slapped him"

Red X wrapped her up into a hug, a tear falling behind his mask. "I'm sure he didn't mean it" He soothed. "He was probably distressed of losing you and when Raven told him something that reminded him of you, I guess he reacted impulsively."

Starfire groaned. "That's what he told me bu- Hang on. I didn't tell you that Raven said something that reminded him of me" She asked curiously. Red X froze. _Uh Oh _He thought deseparately.

He untangled his arms from Starfire's and searched through his draws until he found another needle. He quickly injected it into her skin, and once again, Starfire slumped back onto the bed, unconscious.

Red X stood up, running a hand through his hair, and letting out collective sighs. _Good thing I had a spare needle. _

XOXOXOXOXO

Raven sighed. "Where the HELL is he?" Beast Boy roared. "I want to KILL HIM for kissing Raven" Cyborg looked up at the green changeling in astonishment. "Chill man. He should be here soon" "He should have been back here hours ago" Raven said in her mono-tone voice.

She stood up and paced the room. "I will meditate and try to find him. He might be in danger" Raven stopped pacing and tucked her legs under her, floating. She closed her eyes and began to chant.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos._

_Starfire tried to scream against the gloved hand. Why is this happening to me? She thought sadly. Her body thrashed against Red X's as she tried to get away. "What's wrong cutie? I thought you liked me. After all, I did save your life" Red X whispered in her ear. _

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos"_

_He sighed and pulled out a needle that already contained some liquid. "This wont hurt a bit" Red X assured Starfire. She shook her body, her voice muffled. Whatever you are doing, I do not wish to participate. _

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" _

_Red X slowly injected the liquid into Starfire's body. She gasped and instantly fell unconscious. Red X threw away the needle and unstuck Starfire from the wall. He then flung her over his shoulder, taking her back to where he lived…_

Raven gasped and opened her eyes, falling to the floor. Beast Boy was by her side in a second. "Raven, what's wrong?" Raven slowly stood up and looked out the window. "I know where Robin is. But right now, he isn't Robin"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Red X slowly paced the room. _I'll have to take her back to Titans Tower. Ugh God this mask is heavy. _He pulled of the mask and set it on a table. Red X moved into the light. It was Robin…

A/N: Uh Oh another Cliffie. Arent I evil. I've left a cliffie in every single chapter. Well, I think I have?? 

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter! For me to update, I want at least 6 reviews!!

BYE!

_Clueless Dummii_

P.S: HAPPY NEW YEAR"S EVE EVERYONE!! I'm going to the Harbour Bridge cause they have the BEST fireworks! WOO GO AUSTRALIA! Who here is Aussie?? PLEASE TELL ME! I only know two other aussies on Fanfiction and they are: cheekylildevil and lilacprincessmay


	15. Chapter 15:Author's Note SORRY Plz read

**Hey everyone!**

**OK. I'm REALLY sorry about the last chapter. I know it wasn't that great. I just wasn't into it then because my parents said they might be getting a divorce the day before I posted the previous chapter and that kinda shook me up and I didn't put my whole heart into it. **

**I know it's not a good enough excuse but I promise the next chapter is going to be much better and longer so I can make up for what a lousy chapter that had been. Sorry you guys. I hope you continue reading this story, even if there was one stupid chapter. I apologize profusely and I will update soon.**

**BYE**

_Clueless Dummii_

**P.S: I hope everyone had a good New Year!**


	16. Chapter 16: A drunk Robin

A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry about "Chapter" 15. I just thought I should tell you guys what's going on and all that. Sorry for the long update, I just needed to sort some things out! It turns out my parents are not going to get a divorce. 

They sorted through it. But my grand parents are getting a divorce. What a great way to start 2008. OK, I've got a lot of people to thank so here are the reviewers. You guys are awesome!

_Chapter 13:_'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe...- TAUT13-Haylie Winchester-lina-twinkie-torral11-imacowgirl-SuPeR HyPeR chick 101-s2ashpash-Royal Blue-tennisgal456-cheekylildevil-raeXXstarry-XxNightfirexX-Twili Destiny-Harry Potter Fan 1994-rob-star62-linzheart92-inuyashalover12345-Marlicat-SaoirseWaveglow-Sta-R-obin

_Chapter 14:_lina-twinkie-DinoGoesRawr-cheekylildevil-rob-star62-torral11-Royal Blue-s2ashpash-SuPeR HyPeR chick 101-tennisgal456-Harry Potter Fan 1994-linzheart92-SaoirseWaveglow-XxNightfirexX-Sta-R-obin-inuyashalover12345-'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe...- Xx-cheeky-angel-xX-raeXXstarry

_Chapter 15:_ cheekylildevil-Royal Blue-raeXXstarry-XxNightfirexX-rob-star62-tennisgal456-TAUT13-Bells in the White Blizzard-SuPeR HyPeR chick 101-linzheart92-Twili Destiny-Marlicat

Phew that's a lot of Reviewing. THANK YOU GUYS. Robin may seem OOC in the first part, but that's because he knows he screwed up with Starfire, blah blah blah. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!-flies-

WARNING: Use Of Alcohol. 

Robin sighed as he slowly walked into Titans Tower. His vision swam before him and he clutched the object in his hand to his chest. He slowly took the elevator up to the Entertainment Area where he knew the rest of the titans were gathered.

The doors opened with a hiss and Robin stumbled through them. He fell to the floor, right in front of a very angry Beast Boy. "What the HELL where you thinking? KISSING RAVEN! HOW COULD YOU" He shrieked. Robin groaned and clutched his head, the object falling from his hands and rolling towards Raven. Raven bent down and picked it up. She stared at Robin. "Alcohol" She said in disgust.

Using her powers, Raven teleported the empty bottle into the trash can that was in the kitchen. "No" Robin said, his voice quavering. He pointed at Raven. "That was" He hiccupped. "MINE. You will PAY" Robin stood up and swayed. He lunged at Raven but she moved out of the way. "You're drunk" She hissed. Robin stared up at her, one eye bigger than the other. "You don't say"

"Robin. Why did you go and waste yourself?" Cyborg asked softly. Robin looked at him and laughed. "Because I never had before and I thought it would be fun. OH and because I know I screwed up with Starfire" Robin spat. He shakily stood up. "How much did you have?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin closed his eyes, trying to remember. "About" He burped. "Shix" "Six?" Robin pointed at Beast Boy. "That's the number. Tricky little thing to remember isn't it" He laughed, and toppled backwards onto the couch.

The three titans walked over to him. "You're underage. How did you get it?" Raven asked, horrified. Robin chuckled. "Funny story actually."

FlashBack

_Robin slowly walked into Jump City's local club. He strode up to the bar, dodging the many fan girls who were trailing after him. "One bottle of beer please." The bartender stared at Robin. "Hey. Aren't you one of 'em Titan people? Aren't you underage?" Robin scowled and grabbed the bartender by the front of his shirt. "No I'm not. Now get me my god damned beer or my friend here, fist number 1, is going to have a reunion with fist number 2, and they will both collide into your face and beat the living hell out of you"_

_The bartender cowered. "O-ok" He stuttered. He turned around and poured the beer. He then gave it back to Robin. "Cheers" Robin said, and drank._

End FlashBack

"And that's what happened" Robin finished, his voice slurry. Raven gasped, a memory flooding back into her mind. "Robin, when did all this happen?" She asked urgently. Robin shrugged. "After Starfire left"

Raven inhaled sharply as her memory slowly returned to her.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos._

_Starfire tried to scream against the gloved hand. Why is this happening to me? She thought sadly. Her body thrashed against Red X's as she tried to get away. "What's wrong cutie? I thought you liked me. After all, I did save your life" Red X whispered in her ear. _

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos"_

_He sighed and pulled out a needle that already contained some liquid. "This wont hurt a bit" Red X assured Starfire. She shook her body, her voice muffled. Whatever you are doing, I do not wish to participate. _

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" _

_Red X slowly injected the liquid into Starfire's body. She gasped and instantly fell unconscious. Red X threw away the needle and unstuck Starfire from the wall. He then flung her over his shoulder, taking her back to where he lived…_

"RED X" She screamed. The titans stared at her. "Huh?" they said together. Rave looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Remember. When I was meditating." Cyborg's mouth dropped open and Beast Boy whispered. "No way" "What in GODS UNDERWEAR, is going on?" Robin yelled.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg. _God's underwear? _He mouthed. Cyborg shrugged. Raven crouched in front of Robin. "Robin. While I was meditating, I got some of Starfire's memories. Red X has her"

Robin stared at Raven. "He'll probably take more care of her then I did" He dismissed. The titans stared at him in shock. Cyborg grew angry. "Dude. The girl you love has just escaped from Slade, find's you kissing Raven and is now captured by X. She doesn't deserve any of this, and your just gonna sit on your butt and not do anything to help her?" Cyborg roared.

Robin stared at the ground sadly. "Even if I did save her, she'll never look at me again." Raven grabbed Robin by the head and turned him so he faced her. "Robin. Look at me. Starfire will always love you." Robin grinned dreamily. "She loves me? She loves me!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Red X slowly paced the room. _I'll have to take her back to Titans Tower. Ugh God this mask is heavy. _He pulled of the mask and set it on a table. Red X moved into the light. It was Robin. Well, someone who looked exactly like Robin.

"OK" He said, starting to talk to himself. "Here's the plan. I uncover Starfire's eyes, let her see my face in the costume, she'll think it's Robin. She'll hate him and then, back into my arms, comes Starfire" He grinned.

"And If I can't have her..."Red X slowly pulled a knife out from his Utility Belt and held it up. The surface of the blade glinted in the light. "No-one can…"

A/N: OK. I hope you guys liked that chapter. I couldn't really concentrate because I kinda have the sniffles. –sniffle sniffle- And no-one can focus when they have the sniffles. Well, I have a feeling that wasn't my best chapter, but it will get better. And if your confused, the next chapter will reveal all!!

If you want me to update, I wish for 5 reviews!! –wishing wishing wishing- OK

Got to go. Watching Supernatural on DVD –got it for Christmas- SUPERNATURAL RULZ! Who agrees?

Well, BYE

_Clueless Dummii_

P.S: I am evil because I leave a lot of cliffies. 


	17. Chapter 17:Swapping Identities

**Disclaimer: I Don****'****t own Teen Titans!!**

**I wish to thank the following reviewers for reviewing the previous chapter! **

Xx-cheeky-angel-xX-s2ashpash-eleven-wonders-raeXXstarry-rob-star62-Royal Blue-'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe...- tennisgal456-SuPeR HyPeR chick 101-XxNightfirexX-Marlicat-Aiko110-Bells in the White Blizzard-cheekylildevil-inuyashalover12345-Twili Destiny-Dark-Alora-Ur.Fav.Gurl.Is.Here-Sta-R-obin

**Well, thank you guys again, sorry for the long update, and now I****'****m gonna hush up and start the story!**

Slade sighed happily as he leaned back in his chair. "My plan is going according to…well….plan" He reasoned. "Putting the voltage levels on the shackles around Starfire so that they would break was genius, hiding out in my old lair where Robin did not look because he thought it was too obvious and Red X holding Starfire hostage…well, can I just say I've out-done myself!"

Slade grinned as he surveyed one of the monitors that showed Starfire lying unconscious on a bed, and Red X pacing the room. "Hmmm, I wonder how my other accomplice is doing" Slade mused. He whipped out a walkie talkie and spoke into it. "It's me. Who's it going? Is everything going according to plan?" A female voice from the other line answered him. "Of course it is. Waddya think? Robin is drunk and the other idiots are stressing out! Best plan I've ever heard of Slade. Props to you!"

Slade rolled his eyes. Yes, yes, yes, props to me. Hail Slade, You're the best Slade, I KNOW! Just keep an eye on them alright, or you wont get what you wanted" The female gasped. "Harsh Slade, Harsh" She then clicked off.

Slade slammed the walkie talkie onto the table. He surveyed the room, grinning like a cat that got the low fat cream. "I should call X, just in case he's having second thoughts….for the millionth time" Slade picked up his walkie talkie again and contacted Red X. "Exxy! How is she? Did you drug her?" He asked worriedly. Red X grunted. "'Course. It's not like I had a freakin choice you evil little B-" "LANGUAGE" Slade cried out.

Red X huffed. "Of course Daddykins. Your right. I shouldn't swear. It's horrible. And I also shouldn't drug people, take them hostage and abuse them. But you know not to do that, don't you my old Dadda!" Red X spat. "Xavier. don't you DARE take that tone with me" Slade cried out shrilly. "Oooh someone sounds like a giiiiiiiiiiirllll" Red X drawled, putting emphasis on the girl part, drawing it out, nice, slow and long.

"Ungrateful! After all I've done for you" "Which has been…what…exactly?" Slade sweat dropped. "Doesn't matter. Just do what I told you to do…or else" He warned. Red X sighed. "Whatever" And then clicked off. "Kids. What can you do with them"

Slade stood up and stretched. "Hmm, I guess I could have a bit of a siesta right now…"

Red X stared at the Walkie talkie in disgust. "Selfish old man. Cares about no-one but himself." He sighed in defeat and looked at Starfire, who was just starting to stir. "Better do the plan, or else I'm in trouble. I am so gonna regret this" He moaned. Red X grabbed the top of his mask and pulled it off, revealing his amazing Robin look-alike features. "Starfire" He nudged her. "Star. It's me, Robin" Starfire instantly sat up, her covered eyes desperately trying to see through the tape.

"Robin? Help me. Red X, he-he has me." She whispered, the fear showing in her voice. Red X laughed. "Don't worry, I wont hurt you" Starfire froze. "You-you wont hurt m-me?" She squeaked. Red X grabbed the tape covering her eyes and ripped it off. Starfire howled in pain and clutched her face. "Look at me" Red X hissed. Starfire removed her hands and looked up. She gasped, when she saw 'Robin' wearing the Red X costume.

"You-your Red X a-again?" She stuttered. Red X laughed. "I never left to begin with" He slapped her across the face. "I've still been stealing, killing, causing mischief. I never stopped. The thrill, the adrenaline. I loved it. I had to have more of it. It was may more fun than playing the stupid little hero like I used too. That was too tame" He whispered in her ear.

Starfire's head was still in the position from when he had slapped her. Tears drenched her face, her eyes were red, and cuts and bruises were scattered on her cheek from the blow. "I trusted you. We trusted you. And you've been against us?" Starfire murmured. Red X nodded and chuckled. "The lying, the betraying. So much fun" He lifted a finger and stroked her cheek. Starfire winced at the touch, as though she had been burned.

"You should try it some time. You would love it." "What happened to Red X?" Starfire asked abruptly. "What did you do to him?" Red X cackled. "Bashed him. Took his uniform. But this was ages ago. I'm pretty sure he's dead by now. I mean…" He glanced at Starfire. "I took his uniform a year ago" Starfire let out a sob. "All this time…" Red X nodded. "You thought I was on your side. How cute. I almost pity you"

Starfire looked up into his eyes. The green met blue. "You have beautiful eyes, yet you have destroyed them with your cold heart, your attitude, everything you are." Red X sneered. "The beauty of a person is not the eyes. The eyes are the soul. The beauty of a person is the aura they cast around them." Starfire shuddered, and looked around the room.

"You cant escape. I have drained your powers to a minimum for the time being. "You don't have any right now. So, you are quite human. You are weak, vulnerable. You cant escape, besides, you may have noticed you are tied up quite tightly right now" Red X explained, seeing Starfire's eyes dart around the room, trying to find an exit.

Starfire hissed. "It's not very hard to realise when such is tied up this tight." Red X grinned slyly. "Night Night Starfire" He cooed, and hit her over the head, knocking her out…

The female who had been talking to Slade sighed and clipped the walkie talkie to her bel as she hovered outside Titans Tower, surveying the scene inside. "Personally, I don't like the whole Red hair green eyes look she's pulling, but if it will fool the titans, then this mission is gonna be easy"

The girl laughed and flew inside Titans Tower. "I'm back!" She cried, waving her arms in the air, The titans whirled around to face her. The expressions on their faces changed quite dramatically. "Starfire!" They screamed happily, and ran over to her.

The girl laughed. "Yes I am back! I just needed to clear my head." After talking for a good hour with the titans (Robin had disappeared as soon as the girl had walked int Titans Tower), 'Starfire' waked to her room. "Good night dear friends!" She cried happily. She walked into her room, and as soon as the door closed behind her, she slumped against the wall.

"Ugh. So much sickly sweetness. Its so…sickly…I guess I should contact Slade now and tell him how it's going" 'Starfire' flicked on her walkie talkie and spoke into it. "It's me" She announced. "They fell for it! The idiots actually fell for it!" She cried gleefully. "Excellent!" Slade said. "Your mission will most probably succeed." The female turned the walkie talkie off.

"It better succeed, because I cant WAIT to destroy my little sister" Blackfire laughed, as she crawled into Starfire's bed…

**A/N: o.O Everyone Is impersonating everyone! Haha. Well, can I just say I did NOT expect that coming. Anyway, I wanna apologize for the late update. I went away for a week with no computer, and when I got back, I was grounded from the computer for a week and then school started -Year 9 now oh my goshness- I****'****m in pink house. PINK. -shudders- Caritas. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this in my last chapter. TEEN TITANS IS BACK ON! It****'****s on at 11pm but still, ITS ON! Were getting elevators in my school. Lol. Pointless. Its only two stories high. Lol. **

**Well, for me to update, I would like 7 reviews! Please! Oh, if you were confused about this chapter, tell me and ill try to explain as best as I can! Anyway, Au Revoir. It****'****s 1am and time for bed. School tomorrow-shudders- Living hell, let me tell you that…**

**BYE!**

_Clueless Dummii_


	18. Chapter 18:Death?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans!!

A/N: HEY GUYS!! So-o sorry for the long long LONGG update. I have a pretty good reason. SCHOOL STARTED! AND im in year 9! 

In year 9, is 13 and writes stories. Hmmm pretty tough. Yer anyway, im gonna thank the following FABULOUS reviewers first off!!

**'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe...**- **s2ashpash**-**inuyashalover12345**-**Harry Potter Fan 1994**-**nadiagirl**-**SuPeR HyPeR chick 101**-**cheekylildevil**-**geminij**-**tennisgal456**-**Marlicat**-**rob-star62**-**Sta-R-obin**-**Twili Destiny**

Oh yeah, before I forget. There was some confusion in the last chapter. That was totally not my fault. I had lines to separate the different people when they were in different places, but guess what. The lines didn't show up. So yeah. Sorry!

The next day, Cyborg shook Blackfire (Blackfire looking like Starfire) and asked her to wake up. "Ugh go away." She groaned, and buried her head deeper into her pillow. "Star. Wake up. I gotta fix your room back up. The fire did a lot of damage. I gotta fix it NOW" Cyborg coaxed.

Blackfire rolled her eyes and got out of her bed. "Whatever" She dismissed. "When you're done, change the wall color to black, add an ensuite to my room, buy me more clothes and get me some Zorkaberries from Tamaran." Cyborg's jaw dropped. "Uhh Star, I'm not your slave"

Blackfire whirled around, her eyes blazing purple. "WHAT!?" She shrieked, practically foaming at the mouth. Cyborg stared at her. "Why are your eyes glowing purple?" Blackfire cursed silently. "Uhhh remember those rings you made for me when I wanted to change my star bolt colors, yer I used them and thought, Hmm why not go for purple" She made up on the spot.

Cyborg grinned. "Oh yeah, glad they worked out for you! I'm gonna go and get some tools" He left the room. Blackfire laughed. "He actually made rings like that. Sheesh, what an IDIOT!!" She cried. Blackfire got dressed and walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen.

XOXO

Starfire's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Wh-what? Where am I?" She asked, confused. Her eyes opened completely, and Starfire realized she was lying face down on a bed. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and flip her onto her back. Starfire screamed as she looked up into the piercing blue eyes of Red X. "ROBIN!" She screamed.

(A/N: Red X is a clone of Robin so they look exactly the same, that's why Starfire thinks Red X is Robin)

"Starfire!" Red X shrieked, imitating her. Starfire narrowed her eyes. "GO AWAY" Red X stepped closer to her. "Not gonna happen, babe" Starfire squeezed her eyes shut. "Don't hurt me anymore" She whispered, a tear leaking out from under her eyelid. Red X's gaze softened.

_If you want her to love you, hurt her the way only Robin can…_

Slade's voice echoed through Red X's ear. He gave a little shake and replaced his stern look back on his face. "What if I want too?" He whispered, bending over Starfire and whispering in her ear.

Starfire turned her head away. "I can take it then" She said, her breaths coming out in shudders. Red X grinned. "OK GET READY! Starfire. You are a freakishly tall tamaranian, no-one loves you, your ugly, everyone hates you and no-one could EVER love you"

Starfire burst into tears. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" She wept. "I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL BETWEEN US!!" Red X shrugged. "I only hated you. I never loved you. If I loved you, why would I have gone and kissed Raven in front of you?"

Starfire's head snapped to attention. "You monster. Your-your going to destroy me, from the inside out." She murmured her eyes wide. Red X clapped. "Give the girl a prize!" Starfire stared up at him. "Why are you doing this? Why are you so evil?" Red X shrugged "Because its fun and because I don't like playing the hero"

Alarm bells went off in Starfire's head. She had heard that line before.

_I don't like playing the hero…_

She shook her head. "I hate you" She spat. "Good" Was the response. Silence.

XOXO

Blackfire sauntered into the kitchen. "Hey what's up guys!?" She said. Everyone stared at her. "Something is different about her" Raven whispered to Beast Boy. Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, since when does Star say what's up?" "Never" Said Cyborg, joining in on their conversation.

The doors opened with a hiss, and Robin walked in. "Morning'" He said, sleepily. He stumbled over to the toaster, and bumped Blackfire. "OI WATCH IT!" She screamed in his ear. Everyone jumped, while Beast Boy held his hands over his ears. "My ears. My poor, poor ears" He cried.

"What's your problem?" Robin spat. Blackfire turned around and looked at him. "YOU!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I JUST FEEL LIKE SAYING ITS YOU!"

"WHY DID YOU FEEL LIKE SAYING THAT?"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO ANSWER TO YOU?"

"YOU DON'T"

"FINE. I WON'T"

Blackfire turned her back against Robin and stormed off. "I HATE YOU" She screamed. Robin rolled his eyes. "SO WHAT" He yelled. The remaining titans stared at Robin. "Dude, why are you being so mean to her? You practically put her through hell" Cyborg said.

Robin sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Yeah I know. I just lost it for a sec there." "Yeah" Raven laughed nervously. "We know you did. Go apologize"

Robin groaned. "Fine. But if I'm not back in ten minutes, check all local planets for me."

XOXO

"Star" Robin knocked. "It's me. It's Robin."

"GO AWAY!" Yelled a voice from inside.

"LISTEN! I'm sorry. I shouldn't of yelled at you. I was tired and…grumpy."

The door opened.

Blackfire stood there, a hand behind her back. "OK. I forgive you." She said. Robin sighed with relief. "That's good. Hug?" Blackfire nodded and walked into his embrace. "No. I don't want a hug. I want you dead" She whispered. Her hand came out from behind her back, wielding a knife. Before Robin could say or do anything, the knife was plunged into his side…

A/N: Oh no! I hope Robin doesn't die. Ok ye. I got to go now, if I don't my dad's gonna freak.

For me to update, I want at least 7 reviews!thanks!

BYE!

_Clueless Dummii_


	19. Chapter 19:Starfire finds out!

A/N: Hey guys

A/N: Hey guys. SOOO sorry for the late update. I've been banned from the computer over and over (I'm forever banned right now.) and I've been REALLY busy! Panic at the Disco released a new album (Pretty. Odd. Really good!). And the new Twilight Book comes out in August and I'm going to the Panic at the Disco concert on the 22nd of august and the day after…TWILIGHT PROM! WOO. 

Yea anyways, im gonna thank the following reviewers for being awesomely awesome! **Sensation0023**-**Sta-R-obin**-**tennisgal456**-**Xx-cheeky-angel-xX**-**Harry Potter Fan 1994**-**rob-star62**-**SuPeR HyPeR chick 101**-**inuyashalover12345**-**featherpen13**-**ttfan111robstar1**-**kjesStar**-**krissy1748**-**Dawnmist 11**

You guys RULE! OK I'm gonna quit my yapping and start the story! (FINALLY!!)

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Teen Titans or Twilight Prom Or Pretty. Odd(actually I do, I HAVE THE DELUXE!) 

Starfire groaned and rolled over on the bed, flicking the Television on. Being in a room that drained your powers and had no ways of escaping kind of made a girl bored. She changed the channel to Cartoon Network where an animated show called Naruto was showing.

She smiled weakly and watched for a while. After a few minutes, Starfire got bored and changed the channel to the news, where it was showing the damage of what had happened in Burma. Her eyes welled with tears as she saw all the despair, death and horror that had happened there.

Starfire quickly switched off the TV and started to think of ways to escape. "_Maybe, when Red X walks back in, I'll jump him and cover his eyes and then run out the door! _She thought brilliantly. _Oh no, he'll over power me easily since I do not have my alien strength. "_

She screamed in frustration, got up off the bed and started kicking the wall. "WHERE ARE YOU, RAVEN. YOU SHOULD KNOW WHERE I AM. DO YOU NOT WANT ME FOUND. HOW CAN YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS?!"

A cracking noise filled the air and Starfire shrieked in agony, collapsing to the floor, clutching her leg. Tears poured down her face when she released she had broken her own leg.

She quickly pulled off her boot with one hand, gritting her teeth in pain. Once it was off, she looked down at her mangled leg. Her toes were dripping with blood and her leg was bending in an unnatural angle. She moaned and closed her eyes.

"_Why me." _She thought. _"Why am I always finding myself in these situations? Always managing to hurt myself. No wonder the team isn't looking for me. They're probably thinking that they're better off without me. They are probably right. I'm such a troq." _The back of her eyes burned as a new wave off tears threatened to spill over.

She dragged her wrist over her eyes and opened them, just as the door swung open. Red X sauntered into the room and quickly closed the door again and locked it. He looked down at Starfire, and horror crossed his face. "What the hell happened?" He gasped.

He fell too his knees and inspected the damage. He gently touched her leg, and Starfire hissed. "Get away from me" She said, narrowing her eyes. Red X shook his head slowly. "You're in pain. Maybe I can find something to brace it."

"What do you care" Starfire spat. "You hate me, and you don't care what happens too me." Red X's eyes softened for a moment but then regained their cold stare. He stood up walked over to a locked cabinet. He grabbed a key out of his pocket and twisted it in the lock. The doors swung open, and Red X grabbed a leg brace.

He shut the doors and sat down next to Starfire, strapping the brace in place. She shuddered. "There we go, all better" He rubbed his hands together. Starfire stared at him. "Why are you doing this?" They stared at each other until Red X covered his face with one of his hands.

"Because…" He stood up and paced the room. Starfire nodded slowly. "Because...? Come on, you have to tell me. One moment you are being an obnoxious slognar, and the next you are being really….nice." Red X stopped his pacing and looked down at her. "Let's just say…I have my reasons." A pained look crossed his face. "But I don't want to do them anymore." He whispered.

Starfire looked up at him, an annoyed look on her face. "I will never understand you, will I Robin? When you were who you were before, I loved you _so _much, and I had no problem with understanding you and your mood swings. And now that your…who you are now, I find you incredibly difficult to read. Sometimes the way you treat me, like now, it seems like you don't want to do this too me."

Red X bit his lip, staring into Starfire's eyes. "I…I have no idea what you mean." He said finally. Starfire's lower lip trembled, and she looked away, tears spilling over her cheeks. "I guess…I was wrong." Red X nodded.

He then sat down on the bed, and turned the TV back on, flicking through channels. Starfire tuned it all out, only thinking about the Robin she used to know. _It's like, he's a different person. I mean, I know he IS a different person, but it seems like…like this isn't MY Robin. The Robin I used to know would of rather died that too have done this too me._

Starfire shook her head slowly, and gasped in pain, the movement sending shocks of torture through her broken leg, snapping her out of her trance. She watched the TV, where a news reporter was talking.

"…_ambulance arriving moments ago. We were shocked when we saw who was being carried onto the stretcher, just outside the home. And we were even more shocked with how this could have happened. How did the attacker get through extraordinary security devices? How did the attacker know exactly WHEN to strike? All we know is that this is devastating news, and right after the love of his life disappeared."_

Starfire snapped too attention. Red X's eyes widened and he fumbled for the remote. He tried switching to a different channel, but it wouldn't change. The remote was broken. "Come on, come on, come on" He muttered, pressing the buttons even harder.

'_We have gotten news that he has been stabbed in the side. We don't know deep the wound is, but the doctors are checking it now. Here he comes, and so are the rest of the titans."_

The camera swiveled around to face the man on the chair. A man wearing a black mask. A man with a traffic light colored uniform. Starfire's eyes widened. Robin. It was Robin. Her Robin. And he had been stabbed. She stared up at Red X who had his eyes closed.

"You…You…" She stuttered, her hand covering her mouth, tears threatening to spill over. Starfire started screaming. Red X grabbed a damp cloth out of his pocket and crossed the room, putting the cloth over her mouth.

Starfire's eyes started closing. "You…Imposter" She whispered, and her eyes closed completely.

A/N: So Starfire FINALLY knows. FINALLY! Ok guys, I'm sorry that this chapter was WAY short, but like I said, I'm banned but my dad let me have only 5 minutes too write this. I know, shameful. But don't worry. I am going to spend the whole two weeks next week (My holidays!) writing a super long chapter.

And I hope this chapter will make you guys call off your mob outside my house. They've put tents up! And they egged my house! CALL EM OFF! QUICK!

Well, bye for now! SUPERNATURAL FINALE TONIGHT! Ok got to go, Cya!

Much love!

_Clueless Dummii_


End file.
